ProwerStorm April Fools' Day
by Masterob
Summary: It's April Fool's day in The Baxter Building, but what happens if a joke goes too far? A Sonic/Fantastic Four/Metal Gear Solid Crossover. TailsxCream, some SonAmy, JohnnyxVanilla.


**Prower-Storm April Fools' Day**

It was early morning, Tails was still asleep in his bed and then started to nudge.

The young kitsune started waking up and let out a yawn and looked up to see something really creepy.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" a monster said.

Tails screamed and covered himself with the blanket trembling in fear but then heard some laughter.

Tails peeked out the covers and saw the monster take his head off, or rather his mask, to show a cheeky grinned Johnny Storm

"April Fools Tails", Johnny said.

"You're such a jerk!" Tails said and hit Johnny with a pillow.

"Sheesh, take a freaken' joke kid", Johnny said.

"I don't like this holiday, I'm gonna deal with a lot of stupid nonsense", Tails said.

"Lighten up Tails, just go with the flow, make a few jokes, have fun, just try not to make them too personal", Johnny said.

"Ok, by the way, you have a little something there, is that a kiss mark!?" Tails asked pointing to Johnny's chest.

"Gah! I have no idea how that-", Johnny looked down but Tails whipped his nose.

"April Fools", Tails said.

"See, you got it, now come on", Johnny said.

When they both stepped out the room, a bucket of cold water dropped on their head, causing them to scream due to the coldness.

Sonic sped in, "April Fools", Sonic sped out.

"I guess we need to beware of Sonic too", Tails said.

"Yeah, he's the type to like this day, I know his type, I'm one of them", Johnny said.

"Maybe that's why I think you're cool", Tails said.

"Awesome", Johnny said with a cheeky grin.

Johnny saw Cream on the sofa "asleep" with a note on her.

Johnny decided to read the note, "I am in an eternal sleep, only the kiss of a very brave fox can awaken me".

Johnny grinned while Tails blushed.

"Well Tails, since Cream is "passed out" you're gonna have to give her a kiss", Johnny said.

"Do I have to?" Tails asked.

"I think you should unless you don't want her to wake up", Johnny said.

"Um…." Tails looked uncomfortable.

"Come on, chicken? Bawk-bawk!" Johnny said while imitating a chicken.

"I'm no chicken!" Tails said and kissed Cream's cheek.

Cream giggled as sat up.

"Thank you, but to be honest, it was only an April Fools' joke, I was never eternally asleep, but at least you care about me", Cream said and kissed Tails' cheek before going to a kitchen.

"She totally got you dude", Johnny said.

Tails was blushing madly then left the area, with Knuckles approaching Johnny.

"That was a weird April Fools joke", Knuckles said.

"Give Cream a break, she's only a kid", Johnny said.

"Anyway I'm going back to the Master Emerald, I only came cause I wanted to eat some of Vanilla's food, she's an excellent cook, and very attractive, I think she was hitting on me", Knuckles said.

"She was WHAT!?" Johnny asked.

"Fooled ya", Knuckles chuckled.

Johnny looked annoyed but then grinned a little.

"You're good……never do that again", Johnny said.

"Fine then", Knuckles said and left.

Sonic approached Snake and went to tell him something but Snake stopped him.

"Do not try to fool me, I've been around long enough to know what's BS and what's not", Snake said.

"You're no fun", Sonic said.

"Deal with it, I'm not someone with a holiday spirit", Snake said.

"Well, better find another victim", Sonic said and sped away.

When Raiden was asleep, Charmy Bee decided to enter the room and put some whipped Cream on his hand.

"This is gonna be so cool", Charmy said.

When he tickled Raiden's nose, he waited for Raiden to smack his face with the hand, but instead, Raiden stuffed the cream in Charmy's face.

"Nice try", Raiden said.

"Aw man", Charmy said and flew away and bumped into Johnny.

"That's too weak, you want a good trick, listen to this", Johnny said and whispered in Charmy's ear, causing cheeky evil smile on his face.

Sonic was ready to surprise Ben by jumping on his back and monkeying around, but Johnny grabbed his shoulder.

"If you do that, you're as good as dead dude", Johnny said.

"Aw, that sucks", Sonic said.

"By the way, Amy's over you, I think she likes Tails now", Johnny said.

"Huh? Since when?" Sonic asked.

"Snake said she started to like him after their hug on St. Patrick's Day, since then she's started to get a crush on him, I don't know what Cream's gonna think, I just hope everyone will be ok", Johnny said.

"Oh, well that's a load off my back, but I hope things will be ok", Sonic said.

"Amy wants to apologize to you for bothering you so much, go meet her in Central Park and give her a friendly hug, assure her that you still wanna be friends", Johnny said.

"Ok then, see ya", Sonic said and sped off.

Johnny gave Charmy the signal, and Charmy did a small salute and then went to Amy.

"Hey Amy, I have a secret!" Charmy said in a sing-song voice.

"A secret?" Amy asked.

"It's a juicy one", Charmy said.

"What? Tell me", Amy said.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret silly", Charmy said.

"Oh come on Charmy, please?" Amy said and flashed cute eyes at him.

"Ok if you say so", Charmy said.

Amy went to him, "Tell me!"

"I hear that Sonic likes you, and he thinks you're cute", Charmy said.

"Really? He said that?" Amy said while blushing.

"Yeah, if you go to Central Park, wait for him to make a move at you, then you'll know that he likes you", Charmy said.

"Yay! Thanks for the info Charmy!" Amy said and left after giving Charmy a thank you kiss.

She ran to Central Park and Sonic was waiting there while eating a Chili Dog.

"Sonic!" Amy said and ran to Sonic.

"Hey there Amy", Sonic said.

"So Sonic, is there something you want to say to me? Or rather show me?" Amy asked.

"Oh right", Sonic said and gave Amy a hug.

'This is my moment!' Amy thought.

During the hug, Amy managed to get a kiss in.

Sonic was shocked and pulled back.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Sonic asked.

"Kissing you, don't you like me?" Amy asked.

"NO! What makes you think that!? I only hugged you as a friend because I thought you were finally over me, was it a load of BS on your part? WAS IT!?" Sonic angrily asked.

"N-n-no", Amy said shivering.

Peter arrived in the area in his Spider-Man suit.

"What's going on here?" Spider-Man asked.

"Nothing", Amy said and ran away sobbing.

"Sonic what did you do?" Spider-Man asked.

"Johnny said she was over me, so I gave her a hug to show she's still my friend and she kissed me", Sonic said.

"Don't you think he made it up since its April Fools' Day?" Peter asked.

"He did WHAT!?" Sonic angrily asked.

"I guess someone told Amy you liked her", Peter said.

"I'll have a word with Johnny", Peter said, and left.

Johnny and Charmy are drinking soda, and then Amy came in a bit upset.

"Charmy, you said Sonic liked me", Amy said.

"About that…April Fools!" Charmy said with a big grin.

"YOU JERK!" Amy said and slapped Charmy, then ran off.

"Ow!" Charmy said and rubbed his face.

"So you had help, didn't you Johnny?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, me and Charmy totally tricked Sonic and Amy.

"I hope you know that Sonic and Amy nearly got into a fight in the park over this, Sonic was really steamed.

"Uh", Johnny said, with a little guilt on his face.

"You went too far", Peter said and walked off.

Tails was beside Johnny.

"You said to not go too far on a joke Johnny", Tails said.

"I didn't think it'd get out of hand, I thought he would simply freak out and run off leaving Amy comically angry he did that", Johnny said.

"We didn't mean to hurt her", Charmy said.

"You did, I can't believe you did that", Tails said and walked away, Cream was there and she proved to be sad that Johnny did that.

"Tails IS right, I took this too far", Johnny said.

"Me too", Charmy said.

"No one will blame you; I'll gather everyone and explain everything to them", Johnny said.

After a while, everyone including Amy and Sonic were at the floor.

"Listen everyone, today I made an April Fools' joke, but I took it too far, earlier I told Tails it was a bad idea but I did it anyway, granted I didn't mean to cause problems, the point is I really messed up and I take responsibility, please don't blame Charmy, he didn't have much to do with this", Johnny said.

"Hey it's no big deal, mistakes happen", Sonic said.

"Well I guess you didn't mean to, I forgive you", Amy said.

"Always a typical happy ending", Knuckles said, while eating something Vanilla offered to make him.

"Knuckles, by the way, Rouge stole your Master Emerald", Johnny said.

"WHAT!?" Knuckles shouted and ran off dropping his food.

"Yeah April Fools' that's for the Vanilla joke", Johnny said, then did a final cheeky grin.


End file.
